


Laughter Lines

by Weekesandwentz



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bastille song, Dead Harry, Death, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Hospital, Laughter Lines, M/M, triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weekesandwentz/pseuds/Weekesandwentz
Summary: Draco has lost Harry. But has he?





	Laughter Lines

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the beautiful song Laughter Lines by the wonderful Bastille. Enjoy <3

Why is this world so cruel? My Harry has been taken away. My Harry. The same one that saved the wizarding world. Yes the one that killed Voldemort. Yes the one that had the famous scar. The same one that did all those heroic acts at just 13 years old and survived. Survived fights, battles, and the killing curse twice. But it was one singular car that took his life. A car. 

I'm sitting here, his tanned rough hand in mine. I'm staring. Looking up and down at his poor lifeless body. At the chest that won't ever rise again. At the hair that I won't ever braid when it gets too long again. At the lips that won't ever meet mine again. At the laughter lines that won't ever move with his beautiful smiles again. At the boy that won't ever be by my side again. 

It's all too much. I don't hear anyone around me. Maybe that's because I am left alone. Well I guess I will have to get used to that now. No more Harry. No more feeling safe. No more feeling wanted. Harry was my everything. He made me feel everything. But now that feeling is dead. As dead as the body laying in front of me. I am alone. Totally alone. Just a walking skeleton. 

I can't let go of him. I will not let anyone take my only reason to live away from me. But people have come in. They are touching my Harry. Moving the wires. Making it official. He really is gone. And I won't ever be looking into those green loving eyes ever again. Unless. I have an idea. A faint one that is. One that's starting to expand in my mind. I don't have to be alone for long. I could always join him? Whenever I want. We were planning our next greatest adventure anyway. This could be it. I recall a conversation we had had. He told me he wants to see places he's never with me. To explore this amazing world we live in. But this world that Harry loved so dearly betrayed him. And now I can't bear to be a part of it. So I could leave too. I could start a new journey with Harry. How? I haven't decided. When? Time will tell. But that doesn't matter. I just have to let go of Harry to see him again. So I look down at him. I look down at the boy that saved my life. That gave me a reason to live. His ruffled brown hair wet with blood. And I smile.

"I'll see you in the future when we are older. And we are full of stories to be told."


End file.
